


First Date

by StilesIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: The Building of the Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Isaac Lahey, POV Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/StilesIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Derek, Stiles and Isaac have their first real date night, it goes better than expected.You don't really need to read part one to understand this, but you should!





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Let's see how this goes!! The POVs alternate in this one too, so let me know if it gets confusing!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXO

Isaac was frustrated. He watched Stiles laugh at something Greenburg said, throwing his head back and exposing the long line of his throat. Isaac growled lowly.

“Dude, could you get it together? I thought we were past this?” Jackson complained loudly. He grunted when Lydia elbowed him and Isaac ducked his head, blushing furiously.

They were sitting in the lunchroom as a group, all of them making their way to the pack’s designated table, some slower than others. Stiles had gotten caught up in line talking to some people and Isaac was getting impatient.

“Past what?” Scott questioned, plopping down beside Boyd and situating his tray. He reached past Isaac and set an extra tray of curly fries in front of the spot he’d left for Stiles.

“The fact that Isaac and Derek want to sex up Stiles,” Erica said gleefully. Scott scowled.

“I do not need to know about my best friend’s sex life!” he whined.

“What about my sex life?” Stiles asked, sliding in on Isaac’s other side, his cheeks turning pink as Isaac nuzzled him softly.

“Hey, baby,” Isaac said softly, kissing the human’s cheek. He reveled in the way Stiles heart sped up slightly and ignored the knowing looks from the rest of them. He discovered a while ago that Stiles was a fan of the endearment when he said it in the hall and Stiles tripped over air. Isaac used it at every opportunity just to see Stiles’ cheeks light up with soft pleasure.

Stiles pulled away after a few seconds and started shoving the fries in his mouth with a blissful sigh. Isaac pouted, but let him scoot away while Erica gave them both a sympathetic look.

It had only been a few weeks since Isaac and Derek told him he was their mate and Stiles still wasn’t used to all the attention. They had watched him train a few times at his house, and Stiles had mostly gotten past them looking at his scarred skin, and the past week he had spent nearly every day after school at the loft. Isaac especially was really tactile with the human now that he had permission. Derek said it was because of Isaac’s lack of contact before he was turned, those missing traits tended to be amplified after the Bite.

It still startled Stiles when Isaac would sneak his hands around his waist in the halls, or when Derek pulled him into his lap at the loft. He still felt jumpy sometimes and all three of them were trying to adjust.  

“Stilinski, will you just let them mark you already?” Jackson said exasperatedly. Stiles stiffened and the scent of unease tumbled from his pores. Isaac whined softly.

“Jackson!” Lydia hissed. Jackson sent Isaac an apologetic look.

“Mark me?” Stiles asked Isaac timidly. Isaac glared at Jackson before turning to his mate.

“For wolves, it’s an important of courting and uh, mating,” Isaac explained awkwardly. “We like to mark our mates so everyone else knows they’re off limits.” Stiles looked around the table for confirmation. They all nodded in agreement, but Stiles sensed there was more to it.

“What kind of mark?” Stiles pressed. Isaac sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sometimes it’s just a scent thing, but for the actual mating, it’s a bite,” he explained gently.

“A bite!?” Stiles squeaked paling considerably. His heart rate notched up at the thought of someone else giving him scars.

“Shhh, baby, it’s ok,” Isaac cooed, folding the teenager into his arms. The whole table glared at Jackson who at least had the decency to look contrite, which surprised more than just Isaac.

“Derek and I don’t expect anything like that from you, not until you’re ready,” Isaac soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles’ back gently.  

“What if I’m never ready?” Stiles asked, his voice shaky and distant.

“Then you’re not. Nothing will change between us,” Isaac said simply. Stiles relaxed in his hold and Isaac smiled. He knew Stiles was wary of them, he had a right to be after everything he’d been through.

Isaac wasn’t going to tell him how much his wolf yearned to touch and mark and _take._ They needed to wait until he was ready. Both he and Derek were head over heels for their human mate, but Stiles didn’t necessarily feel the pull to them that they did to him and each other, he didn’t understand that this was for keeps and until they helped him realize that, he would continue to be self conscious and insecure.

Isaac was still disappointed in himself and Derek, with the whole pack really, minus Erica and Boyd. They all went months not realizing anything was wrong with their packmate. He and Derek missed how broken and scared their mate had been. He was _hurt_ all summer and they didn’t notice.

“Isaac?” He heard a soft voice question. Isaac unclenched his fists and turned to look at Stiles. The human looked so sweet and innocent, looking up at him with those cinnamon, bambi eyes. But Isaac knew better. He smiled at Stiles and released his hold on the human, watching as he turned back to his food.

Isaac’s eyes roved over his mate’s body. The extra muscle Stiles put on did wonders for those plaid shirts his mate seemed to favor. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows showed off the corded muscles of his forearms and how strong his hands were. Isaac sighed dreamily. He and Derek had fantasized about those hands.

“Seriously!?” Jackson exclaimed as he threw down his sandwich in disgust. Isaac jumped guiltily and Erica cackled madly. Lydia grinned and Scott actually looked a little green. Stiles rolled his eyes and grinned, though, so Isaac considered it a win.

“We’re having a date night anyway, so we can talk all this over then, right?” Stiles asked Isaac, shoving an unhealthy amount of curly fries in his mouth. Isaac beamed and nodded.

“Date night, Batman?” Erica questioned with a salacious grin. Stiles blushed prettily.

“Yeah, it’s my first,” he answered shyly. Isaac slung his arm around his shoulders smugly. Erica reached her hand across the table and squeezed Stiles’ gently and Scott reached out for a fist bump.

“I’m happy for you, bro,” he said sincerely. Stiles looked surprised and the rest of the wolves smelled the hurt that rolled off Scott at the expression, but he hid it well.

“Thanks, Scotty,” Stiles said with a happy smile. Scott dimpled back and the scent of hurt dissipated quickly. Isaac was proud of Scott. He hadn’t been able to have a conversation with Stiles about his behavior yet, but the last few days had seen a marked improvement in his behavior towards his best friend.     

The rest of lunch was uneventful and when they bell rang they all dutifully cleaned up and headed to class. Isaac snagged Stiles hand and held it tightly as they walked to English and reveled in the pleased look on his mate’s face. He couldn’t wait to get home to Derek.

~~~*~~~

Derek hummed softly as he moved around his kitchen. He was riding the high of having both his mates close all week, their scents permeating the loft, and his wolf was happy to be doing something to court them. Well, kinda. The alpha wrinkled his nose at the silver catering trays he picked up from Stiles’ favorite Italian restaurant in town. So he didn’t make the food, at least he bought it, that totally counted as providing for his mates, right?

He had just put the warm garlic bread on the table when he heard the rumble of Stiles’ jeep in the parking lot. Stiles had wanted to stay and watch lacrosse practice today so he and Isaac could just come over together after. He knew Isaac was subtly trying to get Stiles to rejoin the team so he supported the effort one hundred percent.

It worked fine for Derek tonight anyway. He had to pick up the food and it would still be early enough that they could watch a movie and hopefully cuddle afterwards. He wasn’t sure of the sleeping arrangement yet, but he knew Stiles told his dad he was staying the night at Isaac’s since it was Friday. They would figure it out.

The loft doors flew open and Derek suddenly had his arms full of happy werewolf. He skimmed his nose across his collarbone and smiled softly as Isaac burrowed into his chest with a contented sigh before leaning up for a kiss.

“Have a good day, pup?” Derek chuckled lightly when they broke apart. Isaac pulled back and nodded, his eyes slightly glazed. Derek understood the dopey look on his face perfectly. Things weren’t perfect, but Stiles was on his way to accepting them as mates and both their wolves were elated at the feeling of a mating bond forming.

Derek looked to where Stiles was standing by the island, apart and obviously still unsure of himself and where he fit. Derek was having none of that. He unwrapped a hand from Isaac’s back and reached out. Stiles chewed on his lip for a second but moved forward to take it.

He pulled Stiles in gently and wanted to howl when he felt the boy’s body melt against them, his scent turning soft and happy. Isaac leaned over and brushed his lips against Stiles’ temple. Stiles tilted his head up shyly and brushed his lips against Isaac’s. Derek grumbled approvingly as he watched his mates kiss. Stiles turned to Derek next and the alpha couldn’t resist those plump, spit slicked lips.  

He pulled away and his wolf rumbled approvingly at the blown pupils and blissed out looks on _both_ his mates faces.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold,” he said smugly, pushing them towards the table. Isaac sat on the left and Stiles on the right, leaving the head of the table open for Derek. He was pleased at their thoughtfulness and slightly turned on by their submission to him as the alpha. Only a little.

“You got Bianchi’s?” Stiles cried delighted when he recognized the restaurant’s signature pasta dish.  Derek felt his cheeks heat.

“Isaac mentioned you liked it,” he replied, avoiding eye contact while he took a bite. Stiles reached out and squeezed Isaac’s hand gratefully.

“Yeah, I used to go there with my mom,” Stiles said quietly, picking up his fork and taking a bite. He moaned at the taste. Isaac nearly choked on his mouthful of noodles.

The rest of the meal consisted of light conversation and Isaac and Derek awkwardly trying to adjust the meat between  _their_ legs while Stiles continued moaning his way through his chicken parmigiana. The smell of their mate’s happiness was a powerful aphrodisiac and by the time they were all done Derek knew Isaac was hanging on by a thread.

The young beta still wasn’t great at controlling his urges when it came to Stiles, especially now that they knew everything that had happened with the hunters. Derek understood. The urge to smother Stiles in their scent was still strong. He wanted to protect the human and ravish him at the same time, fuck him into the mattress but cherish him.

Stiles sat back in his chair and took a sip of soda. He stopped halfway when he saw the hungry looks on both the wolves’ faces and a blush crept into his cheeks.

“Should we, uh, watch a movie?” Stiles asked stiltedly, casting his eyes away from their intensity. Derek agreed immediately. It would give him and Isaac a valid excuse to smother the human in their combined scents.

“Why don’t you guys pick something out while I clean up?”  Isaac nodded eagerly, jumped up and pulled Stiles with him towards the couch.

Thankfully the cleanup was minimal, Derek was anxious to return to his mates.

Derek walked into the living room and had to suppress a laugh. A still beaming Isaac had situated Stiles in the middle of the gigantic sofa and had covered him in a thick blanket, which he was currently tucking around him with a triumphant smile. He was also pressed up against him tightly. There was an obvious space left for Derek on the other side and when Stiles smiled at him and beckoned him to join them, Derek didn’t hesitate.

He squished up against Stiles’ other side and draped his arm over the back of the couch so both of them were within touching distance.     

“Did you pick out a movie?” Derek asked as he reached for the remote. Stiles’ scent turned sour with anxiety.

“Actually, can we talk?” He asked quietly, fiddling with the blanket absently. Derek exchanged a look with Isaac who gave him a small smile.

“Is this about earlier?” the beta asked softly. Stiles nodded, still not looking at them. Derek looked worriedly between them.

“Jackson made a comment at lunch and I explained to him what’s going to happen when we mate,” Isaac explained. Derek’s expression cleared a bit. It made sense that Stiles might be worried.

“I told him that nothing was going to happen unless he was ready and willing,” Isaac continued carefully, looking at Derek apologetically. Derek knew Isaac was uncomfortable speaking for the alpha, but he obviously wanted to comfort Stiles, so it was fine.

“Isaac is absolutely right, Stiles,” Derek reassured. “We would never do anything without your complete consent. Mating is a big deal for everyone involved, and we all need to be on the same page. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to us about it.” He ended gently.

Neither wolf missed how the human’s heart tripped at the praise. Stiles still wasn’t looking at them, but his scent spiked with pleasure and his face was slightly pink.  Isaac grinned wickedly at Derek and leaned towards the human, dragging his nose along the line of his throat.

“You did so good, baby, thank you.” Stiles heart sped up again and they could feel him relaxing further into the couch. Derek reached out his hands and ran his fingers through Isaac’s curls. The beta sighed dreamily and leaned further into Stiles.

Derek turned on Netflix and chose a random show -- none of them were paying attention -- and basked in the scent of his happy mates.

So, their little mate had a praise kink, Derek could work with that. He couldn’t wait to explore both of his mates, their bodies, their kinks, all of it. He could feel his cock getting hard beneath the blanket and subtly tried to adjust himself, and failed spectacularly apparently when both Isaac and Stiles turned to look at him. He blushed slightly and smirked, slowly turning back towards the TV. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles reach out in an aborted movement. Derek looked up and nearly moaned at the look on Stiles’ face. It was pure innocence but his teeth were dug into his bottom lip and his scent was pure want.

Isaac gave him a slight nudge and Stiles startled, landing practically in Derek’s lap. Derek groaned and manhandled the human until he was actually sitting in his lap, facing the alpha. Stiles gasped and for a second he thought he’d gone too far, until he was overwhelmed with the scent of arousal. Isaac sidled up next to them and started rubbing against Stiles and Derek did groan.

Watching the two of them together would never not be hot. He knew from experience that Isaac had a filthy mouth, but watching him whisper those naughty things in their mate’s ear made him painfully hard.

“Do you like sitting on our alpha, Stiles? Like feeling his hard body under you?” Isaac purred, flipping around so he was pressed against Stiles’ back. Derek couldn’t help but be impressed at the grace the beta displayed, but the thought quickly flew out of his head when he registered the weight of both of them pressing down on his lap.  

He reached out and grabbed Isaac’s hip behind Stiles, pulling them closer until Stiles’ pert little ass was sitting on top of his dick. Stiles hissed at the feeling, instinctively rocking against the hardness like he had while they were dancing in the club.

Isaac moved Derek’s hands to Stiles’ hips and covered them with his own and they worked together until they found a good rhythm, moving Stiles’ body between them.

After holding himself back from touch for so long Stiles was still easily overwhelmed. Once again he was sandwiched between two incredibly hot, testosterone fueled werewolves. But he wasn’t afraid this time. All week they’d known what happened to him and they still looked at him with adoration and hope. He also knew they were still holding back. And Stiles, Stiles didn’t want them to hold back anymore. Maybe it was a bit soon, but he _needed_ them.

He ground down harder against Derek and leaned his head back and nuzzled Isaac’s neck.

“I’m ready,” he rasped out. The sudden stillness was jarring. He peeked down at Derek. The alpha’s eyes were shining bright red and Stiles was willing to bet Isaac’s were yellow behind him.

“Ready for what, baby?” Isaac questioned, nibbling on his ear.

“E- everything,” Stiles stuttered and shut his eyes, and then nearly moaned as Derek’s hands tightened on his hips.

“Communication, baby, be more specific,” Isaac breathed in his ear, skimming his hands up Stiles’ sides and Stiles head lolled to the side. With considerable effort, Stiles gulped and looked down at Derek again.    

“I want you, I want you both,” Stiles said firmly, looking straight at Derek and grabbing onto Isaac’s hands. “I-I’m not ready to mate, but I want you.” He clarified.

Isaac and Derek exchanged a proud look at the steadiness of his voice. They had talked about what would happened when Stiles decided he was ready to take things further, mating or not. They both knew their mate was still insecure and unsure of their bond, and they wanted to make sure he knew how wanted he was, how much he meant to them.

But they wanted to take it slow and make sure Stiles knew that no matter what they did he had a say.

Isaac moved from behind him and stood up. Derek latched his arms around Stiles and dead lifted him from the couch. Stiles barely contained his moan of pleasure at the movement. Having two boyfriends with nearly unlimited strength and stamina might just kill him.

They never stopped touching him, all the way upstairs and to the bed.   

Derek tossed Stiles down and he grinned at the bounce. His grin faded into what Derek could only describe as a wanton look as he took in the glowing eyes of his wolves. They reached out together and began working in tandem to divest Stiles of all his clothing.

Stiles had a moment of insecurity about the scars littering his torso, but they did their best not to let him think about it at all.

They were still being careful, not wanting to scare Stiles, so his low moan of frustration surprised them.

He gripped the back of both of their necks, knowing how sensitive it was for a wolf, and whispered, “I’m not going to break. I told you I want this.”

~~~*~~~

Twin growls met his declaration and Isaac prowled over Stiles on his hands and knees and something about it was just so primal, the feeling shot right to Stiles’ dick, causing precum to bubble up from the tip. Isaac sniffed the air and gave a rumble of satisfaction at the smell.

They nipped and sucked every inch of his skin, and Stiles knew that come morning, his skin would be littered with bruises and marks. He loved every second of it. He wanted to feel owned, possessed, taken. The thought of belonging to them made him shudder.  

 Stiles yelped as he was yanked down the bed and hauled into a kneeling position. He had been so absorbed in what he was feeling he didn’t notice their movements.

Derek had positioned himself at the head of the bed, draped over the pillows like he was waiting for something.

Isaac was settled behind Stiles, kissing and rubbing at the delicate skin of his neck and shoulders. He hauled him up against his chest and Stiles’ head fell back against his shoulder. The beta set a hand on each thigh and spread him wider, putting him on display for Derek. He bit and licked at the meat of his neck  and Stiles knew there would be a fantastic bruise later.

“Do you like the way he’s looking at you, baby? Like he wants to devour you?” Isaac breathed in his ear. Stiles was beyond answering and he didn’t think Isaac was expecting a response anyway. They stayed like that for a moment, Isaac softly caressing his thighs and chest. Stiles and Derek both gasped when Isaac tweaked his nipples harshly, playing with them until they were red and puffy.

Stiles moaned obscenely when he felt Isaac move his hands and reach between his legs and stroke his dick teasingly.

A low rumble caused them both to look up. Derek’s hands were fisted in the sheets, his eyes tinged red. His breath was coming in light pants.

“I think we’re turning our Alpha on a little bit, what do you think? Should we help him out?” Isaac’s velvety voice whispered in Stiles’ ear.  

Derek palmed his hardening cock, lazily stroking up and down his length. Stiles’ mouth watered at the sight. The alpha was big, bigger than both him and Isaac, the shaft was long, thick, and uncut, veins throbbing. The tip was shiny with the evidence of just how much they affected their mate.

He nodded and with a push he was crawling up the bed and settled between Derek’s spread legs. He mouthed around the edges, getting it nice and wet. It was plush and soft, and he enjoyed the bitter taste of his Alpha’s precum. Drawing on his best porn knowledge, he mouthed around the head before relaxing his jaw and sliding down the length.

“Damn, baby!” Derek gasped out, sliding his hands into Stiles’ hair. Isaac moaned, watching those slick lips stretch obscenely around Derek’s girth. It was better than any fantasy he could have come up with. He looked up at Derek and knew the alpha was feeling it too, the sense of rightness, of finally being complete. Derek’s eyes flashed.   

Isaac crawled up the bed and fucked into Derek’s mouth with his tongue, unable to resist the call of his alpha.

“Baby?” Isaac called softly, looking down to where the human was still trying to suck their alpha’s brain out through his cock. Stiles lifted his head and they both growled. His lips were swollen and shiny with spit and precum, his eyes glazed over beautifully.  

“We thought that Isaac and I might start since we’re more familiar with each other,” Derek said, reaching down and pulling the human into his lap. Stiles shuddered at the feeling as the alpha’s body pressed against him in all the right places.

“More familiar?” Stiles asked with wide eyes, the scent of hurt wafting off him slightly. Isaac swooped in and nuzzled him affectionately.

“He didn’t mean it like that, baby. We just want you to be comfortable and we thought it would make you happy to watch our alpha fuck me first so you could watch, maybe figure out what you might like?” Stiles’ pupils were nearly black as he looked back at Derek. The alpha took advantage of the moment to pull him closer and suck his own mark on their human’s neck.

Stiles moaned and shuddered as they worked over his skin, kissing them in turn.

“Yeah… that would be good,” Stiles finally answered. Isaac grinned at Derek. The whole point was to distract their human mate so he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ overthink anything.

~~~*~~~

Derek leaned forward and kissed him fiercely as a reward for trusting them so much. When he pulled away Stiles was dazed and Isaac was grinning at them wickedly. Derek shuffled them around until Stiles was the one sitting on the pillows and Isaac was one his knees in front of him.

Isaac was a wolf and could take more than the human, but Derek still didn’t want to hurt him. He left the bed briefly and rummaged through the nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept there. He could feel the eyes tracking his body from the bed and he preened a bit.

He kneeled behind Isaac again and drizzled the lube on his fingers. He carefully rubbed around Isaac’s rim, reveling in the gasps he received. He pushed a finger in carefully, moaning as the tight heat clenched around him.

Stiles watched with wide eyes as he inserted another and scissored them apart.

Stiles moved towards them tentatively, like he was afraid to interrupt.

“Stiles!” Isaac gasped, and Derek moaned at the solid wall of arousal they were wrapped in. Stiles reached out, skimming his fingers along the long line of Isaac’s back.

“How does it feel?” Stiles asked, his voice hoarse and gravelly, his eyes never moving from where Derek’s fingers were sliding in and out.

“Good, full,” Isaac gasped out as Derek added a third. They both whimpered when Derek pulled his fingers out.

Stiles watched as Isaac’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and he mirrored his low moan when Derek was fully seated. Derek’s first thrust was slow and syrupy and both his boys shuddered when he slammed back in, hitting Isaac's prostate dead on. He fucked Isaac roughly because he could feel that’s what the beta wanted.

And based on the way Stiles was gripping his cock, he was willing to bet the human would like it rough too. He palmed himself roughly and unevenly due to the distraction, tugging on the head, using his own slick to ease the way. 

Stiles stroked himself as his eyes tracked the beautiful arch of Isaac’s back as their Alpha fucked him.

“You look so good inside him, Alpha.” Stiles looked up and Derek was nearly overwhelmed with the pure want and awe on Stiles’ face. His eyes widened as he watched Stiles lean down and capture Isaac’s lip, Derek’s thrusting pushing them together. There would never be anything better than seeing them together.

His hips stuttered when all of a sudden Isaac’s muscles clamped down on him viciously. He looked down and growled in approval when he saw that Stiles had Isaac’s hard cock gripped in his hand, thumb swiping at the purple tip. He sped up his thrusts to match Stiles movements and it didn’t take long before Isaac was howling out his release and long ropes of cum were hitting the fabric beneath him. Derek howled in satisfaction at he and Stiles bringing their mate to orgasm and gave one more harsh thrust before he emptied himself into the willing heat around him.

They both collapsed and Stiles stroked Isaac’s hair while they came back to earth.  

After a few minutes Derek pulled out of Isaac gently and got up and went into the bathroom for a cloth to clean them up. Isaac rested his head on his hands and peered up at Stiles with a dopey smile.

“Did you enjoy the show, baby?”

~~~*~~~

Stiles wasn’t sure he could speak, let alone answer questions.

That was hands down the hottest thing he had ever seen! Porn was ruined for him now, nothing would ever compare to watching his mates fuck like that.

Derek came back in and Stiles watched while he cleaned Isaac up, his hole tender and puffy, a loving look on his face. Stiles felt a brief moment of melancholy that he would never be able to feel the bond like they did.

“No, none of that.” Derek’s firm but soft voice interrupted his spiraling thoughts. Stiles looked away from them guiltily. He felt a warm hand slide around the back of his neck.

“You’ll feel it, don’t worry,” Isaac whispered, nuzzling close. Derek turned him gently, so his back was facing the end of the bed and kissed him softly. He nipped at Stiles’ lower lip, encouraging him to let his tongue in. Stiles opened readily and was soon swept away by the thorough tongue fucking he was receiving. Isaac mouthed at his neck and sucked hickies all along his collarbone and Stiles was pretty sure his brain was fried.

Derek released his mouth, panting heavily. Stiles could see that his alpha cock was hard and ready again and the sight made him moan loudly.

“Are you ready?” Derek’s voice dripped sex and Stiles could only nod in response.

“Let me get him ready for you, alpha,” Isaac purred, pushing Derek back towards the pillows and pulling Stiles back against him, tilting his head for a filthy kiss. He bent the human over until his back was arched and spread his cheeks wide, grinning when he heard the alpha’s breath hitch.

“Isaac!” Stiles squeaked as he felt the beta’s warm wet tongue against his hole. He tried to squirm away, the feeling was too intense, too much but Derek held him steady. There was no escape so he gave in to the feeling. He gasped and moaned and shouted as Isaac worked his tongue in and out, stretching him.

After what felt like forever he added a slicked up finger and Stiles sighed at the intrusion. He was too turned on for there to be any pain.

“More!” he gasped out, reaching back to grip Isaac’s thigh. The beta couldn’t deny his mate anything, but he looked to Derek first to make sure. The alpha nodded.

He pushed another in gently and Stiles keened, hands fisting in the sheets and the heady smell of pleasure pouring out of him. When Isaac was could fit four fingers in comfortably, he deemed him ready for their alpha’s cock.

Isaac shuffled them forward and gently set Stiles in Derek’s lap. The alpha leaned up and licked into Stiles’ mouth, groaning when he felt Isaac positioning the plush head of his cock at Stiles’ entrance. He released Stiles’ mouth and Isaac pulled him back against his chest.

“Are you ready, baby?” Stiles shuddered and nodded and Isaac lowered him onto Derek’s cock. Stiles whimpered as the head pushed past his rim and Derek gasped at the feeling of the tight, wet heat surrounding him. It was different than Isaac’s, but no less amazing.

Stiles moaned when he was fully seated, reached out and gripped the muscular thighs underneath him for support.

Isaac plastered himself along Stiles back and mouthed at his neck frantically, skimming his fingers around where they were connected and Stiles ground back against the feeling. Derek growled and clutched Stiles’ hips tighter, starting a steady rhythm of thrusting up into the heat stretched around his cock.

“You like that, baby? Like your alpha’s cock in your ass?” Derek demanded, thrusting deeper. Stiles whined his assent, reaching out desperately for Isaac to ground him. It was almost too much, Stiles could feel his balls drawing up against his skin, but he didn’t want to cum this way.

“Alpha?” Stiles whined out lowly, “can you fuck me like Isaac?” Derek froze, his eyes blazing red and Isaac whimpered.

“I can do that.” Isaac helped maneuver them until Derek was slamming into him again. Stiles cried out in pleasure. The feeling of his alpha’s cock was overwhelmingly good, his fingers sure to leave bruises, but it wasn’t _enough_.

Stiles needed them to know how much he wanted them, wanted this. He gasped in pleasure at a particularly rough thrust and reached out and tugged Isaac closer.

Derek’s hips halted momentarily.

“Stiles? Are you ok” Isaac asked, concern leaking out of his pores. Stiles just nodded and kept tugging. When the beta was close enough, Stiles reached out and brought his dick to his lips.

“Stiles!” Isaac gasped, his eyes flashing. Stiles reached back and gripped Derek’s thigh with one hand, signaling to the Alpha to keep going. Derek growled loudly and resumed his thrusting.

“This what you want, baby? To be filled by your mates? You looked so _good_ between us!” Derek gasped as Stiles clenched down on him.

Stiles hummed around the cock in his mouth and Isaac shuddered. This felt good, _right._ He could feel the bond singing between them.

Isaac was pulsing in his mouth and Derek’ thrusts were getting more and more erratic. Stiles grinned around the cock in his mouth. His mates were about to cum, _he_ was about to make them cum. He closed his throat around Isaac and swallowed, clenching around Derek at the same time. Derek roared his release and seconds later Isaac spilled down his throat. His mates' obvious pleasure forced Stiles' own orgasm, the force ripping through him as he came, hard and untouched, cum spilling onto the bed beneath. 

His mind was pleasantly floaty when he finally focused on the face in front of him. Isaac was smiling at him tenderly.

“There you are, baby, welcome back. Can you drink some water?” he questioned softly. Stiles nodded and sipped at the bottle Isaac brought to his lips. He looked around for Derek and Isaac answered his unspoken question.

“He went to get another washcloth to clean you up.” Stiles nodded and snuggled further into his warm chest. He heard Derek come out of the bathroom and seconds later felt a warm cloth wiping the sweat and dried cum off his skin. He sighed at the feeling and heard Derek chuckled softly.

Stiles heard the cloth being tossed somewhere in the room and then there was another warm body bracketing him. Derek nuzzled his ear and whispered to him.

“Was it everything you wanted, sweetheart?”

Stiles nodded sleepily. “Best first date ever,” he slurred. His mates’ quiet laughter was the last thing he heard before drifting off to into oblivion.


End file.
